Alien Invaders
[[Datei:Tales v2 53 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #53]]Alien Invaders (“Alien-Invasoren”) ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Dezember 2008 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #53 *'Script, Zeichnungen und Tusche:' Jim Lawson *'Text:' Erik Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney *'Cover': Jim Lawson und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität thumb|140px|Der SammlerZur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Night of the Living Gingerbread" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Cold, Cold Ice" Vorkommende Charaktere *Brian und Lenny *Casey und Shadow **April O'Neil (erwähnt) **die Turtles *Paul Pittsinger, ein Klempner *''Little Orphan Aliens'' Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungEin Turtle: Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten, als überall in der Kanalisation sich nicht eine Kreatur rührte, auch keine Schildkröte... ...Weil wir nämlich auf dem Dach sind, um Frosty Leben einzuhauchen! Dies ist unsere Lieblingszeit des Jahres, in der alle möglichen wilden und verrückten Geschichten passieren! Was mich an ein paar davon erinnert; daher, falls ihr einen Moment Zeit habt... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|250px|left|Brians EtdeckungEines Tages kurz vor Weihnachten, auf der verschneiten Jones-Farm, überprüft der Klempner Paul Pittsinger das Resultat seiner Reparaturarbeiten an den Wasserleitungen im Erdgeschoss. Während Pittsinger Casey die Rechnung ausschreibt, schickt er seinen jungen Gehilfen Brian in den ersten Stock, um die Wasserleitungen in der dortigen Toilette zu prüfen. Brian erledigt den Auftrag, aber auf dem Rückweg kommt er an der offenen Tür zu Shadows Zimmer vorbei und sieht auf der Anrichte über dem Bett etwas, was ihn starr vor Staunen werden lässt: Eine noch in der Packung steckende, neuwertige Thrunknor-Puppe aus der Little Orphan Aliens-Reihe! thumb|250px|Pittsingers ErzählungenAuf der Rückfahrt nach Northampton stellt Brian seinem Boss einige Fragen über die Bewohner des Hauses. Viel kann Pittsinger ihm nicht erzählen, nur dass der Hausbesitzer aus New York kommt, zusammen mit einer Frau und einer kleinen Tochter. Weiterhin weiß er zu berichten, dass gerüchterweise seltsame Dinge am Haus und in den umgebenden Wäldern vor sich gehen. Als Pittsinger sich nach dem Grund für diese Fragen erkundigt, antwortet Brian nur, dass es keinen Grund gäbe - doch in seinem Kopf spukt immerfort das Bild der Thrunknor-Puppe herum... thumb|250px|left|Ein aufgeregtes TelefonatAls Brian schließlich nach Hause kommt, wird offenbar, dass er ein leidenschaftlicher Sammer von Alienspielzeug ist, darunter auch Figuren von den Little Orphan Aliens. Brian ruft auf der Stelle seinen besten Freund Lenny an und berichtet ihm atemlos von seiner Entdeckung von einer noch frisch verpackten Thrunknor-Puppe, der seltensten Orphan Alien-Puppe überhaupt und die einzige, die ihm noch in seiner Sammlung fehlt. Natürlich will er sie unbedingt haben, auch wenn ihm die $2,700 Dollar fehlen, die man in Sammlerkreisen für diese Puppe bezahlen würde! thumb|250px|Wahnvorstellung des VerlangensJedoch wird das Gespräch an Lennys Ende von dessen Mutter unterbrochen, und so muss Brian für heute auflegen. Er geht daraufhin zu Bett, doch sein Schlaf wird von einem Traum gestört: Eine Erscheinung in der Form von Thrunknor taucht vor ihm auf und redet ihm ein, dass er Thrunknors Wert viel besser schätzt als ein dummes kleines Mädchen und dass es daher sein alleiniges Recht sei, ihn zu besitzen... thumb|200px|left|Der DiebstahlAm nächsten Abend legen sich Brian und Lenny (den Brian mit dem Wissen, dass Lenny einmal seiner Schwester heimlich beim Umziehen zugesehen hat, zu dieser Tour "überreden" konnte) in der Nähe der Jones-Farm auf die Lauer und warten, bis Casey und Shadow zu einem ihrer Abendspaziergänge aufbrechen, genau wie Brian von Pittsinger erfahren hat. Sie schleichen sich bis unters Fenster von Shadows Zimmer; Lenny holt Brian eine Leiter und muss danach Schmiere stehen. Brian steigt durch das Fenster ins Zimmer ein, nimmt die Thrunknor-Puppe an sich und steckt sie in einen mitgebrachten Sack. thumb|250px|Meet die "Aliens"Als Brian aber dann nach draußen zurückkehrt, ist Lenny verschwunden, und im Schnee finden sich seltsame zweizehige Fußspuren. Ein Geräusch lässt ihn einen Blick auf das Dach der Scheune werfen, wo er vier untersetzte, humanoide Wesen erblickt, die in ein bizarres Sammelsurium von Metallteilen gehüllt sind! Vor Nervosität bereits kräftig durchgeschüttelt, verfällt Brian bei dem Anblick dieser "Aliens" in helle Panik, lässt den Sack fallen und macht sich so schleunigst, wie ihn seine Beine tragen können, auf die Flucht von der Farm. thumb|200px|left|Die Schrecken des jungen LennyDiese "Aliens" sind in Wirklichkeit jedoch die Turtles, die sich in alte Metallteile aus der Scheune gekleidet haben, um den beiden diebischen Jungen eine gehörige (und für sie sehr amüsante) Lektion zu erteilen. Nachdem sie sich über Brians Flucht einmal herzlich ausgelacht haben, begeben sie sich in die Scheune, wo Lenny gefesselt von einem Dachbalken hängt. Die Turtles spielen ihre Rolle weiter und kündigen diverse "Experimente" an ihrem Gefangenen an, worunter auch eine "geplante" Rektaluntersuchung fällt. Als Leonardo mit seinem Katana daraufhin den Strick kappt, an dem Lenny vom Balken hängt, nimmt dieser sogleich die Beine in die Hand und flüchtet (immer noch im Seil eingewickelt), sehr zum amüsierten Gelächter der Turtles, von der Farm. thumb|180px|Die Pointe zum SchlussGerade in dem Moment kehren Casey und Shadow zur Farm zurück und begegnen so zuerst Brian, der Zeter und Mordio schreiend an ihnen vorbeirast; und ehe sich die beiden zuende wundern können, kommt auch der immer noch gefesselte Lenny atemlos dahergehetzt und folgt seinem Freund in der Flucht. Als Shadow ihren Vater fragt, was mit den beiden Jungs los sei, antwortet Casey (der selbst keinen blassen Schimmer hat) einfach nur: :"Schatz, alles was ich weiß, ist dass diese Jahreszeit die Leute verrückt werden lässt." Trivia *Neben der Little Orphan Annie-Reihe werden einige weitere beliebte Spielzeugpuppenreihen in dieser Geschichte aufgezählt und persifliert, darunter die Ghibli-Studios (mit einer [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mein_Nachbar_Totoro Totoro]-Puppe) und die Pókemons (hier "Pokeymons"). *thumb|160px|Pinup-SeiteIm Originalheft befindet sich eine Pinup-Seite mit dem Titel Usagi und Leo von Stan Sakai. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vol.**'' (IDW, ***) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson